prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Fairchild
Veronica Fairchild is an American professional wrestler. She has worked for the promotions Global Championship Wrestling, Memphis Wrestling, USA Championship Wrestling, New Blood Championship Wrestling, Peachtree State Wrestling, World Independent Wrestling, and Magnificent Ladies Wrestling, among others. Career history Veronica Fairchild started her professional wrestling training in January 2008 at Maddog's House of Pain, where she was trained by "Maddog" Dan Sawyer. Veronica's first match was in March 2008 against Magnificent Ladies Wrestling's own Genni Right. Since her debut, Veronica has wrestled in numerous matches against other Magnificent Ladies Wrestling notables, including Su Yung, Tracy Taylor, Fantasy, Tiffany Roxx, Rock N Roll C, Envy, and Destiny. Veronica has also faced some tough competition in the likes of Melissa Coates, Dragon Lady, Karmen Katz, and Mackenzie York. Veronica also likes to be a team player, as evident by her stellar tag team resume. She has teamed with several wrestling allies, including Tracy Brookshaw, Melissa Coates, Fantasy, David Young, and Memphis wrestling legend Bill Dundee. With those alliances, however, comes adversaries. In tag team action, Veronica has found herself across the ring from such formidable foes as The Barbarian, Kevin White, and her own teacher, "Maddog" Dan Sawyer. Veronica's wrestling travels have found her garnering ring time with promotions like Global Championship Wrestling, Memphis Wrestling, USA Championship Wrestling, New Blood Championship Wrestling, Peachtree State Wrestling, and World Independent Wrestling. Along the way, she found a lot of respect for promoters like Bert Prentice and Jerry Lawler. But even with role models like "Maddog" Sawyer, "Superstar" Dundee, and "King" Lawler, Veronica says her real pro wrestling inspiration is a lot closer to home. "I was inspired to get into this business because of my dad," she says about her father, Don Rice. "My dad wrestled and ref'ed for Continental Wrestling Association and had his own promotion back in the day. It's neat when I go places and people always ask me why I am a wrestler. I simply say because my dad was a wrestler, but no one ever believes me." One fan, however, was inspired by Veronica's story about her father. The result left Veronica even more inspired to pursue her paternal pro wrestling connection. "I did have a fan find out who my dad was, and brought me a picture of him in full gear," she says with a twinkle in her eye. "I teared up and asked my dad for his autograph. That pic is actually hanging on my fridge." Veronica describes her in-ring style as technical and fan-friendly. She loves to entertain the fans and put on a good show for them. While pleasing the fans is important, she strives to do whatever she can to win within the rules. Veronica says she does not have a mean bone in her body and refuses to bend the rules to get ahead. "I'm too cute and sweet to be mean!" she proclaims. "I'm sugar and spice and everything nice!" Wrestling facts :* Veronica Fairchild is the longest reigning champion in the history of Magnificent Ladies Wrestling, holding the Magnificent Ladies Wrestling Championship from early October 2010 until late August 2011, defending the title successfully numerous times in that period. Championships and accomplishments *'Magnificent Ladies Wrestling' **Magnificent Ladies Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Alabama Women's Championship Wrestling' **Alabama Women's Championship (1 time) See also *Veronica Fairchild's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Magnificent Ladies Wrestling current roster Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Global Championship Wrestling alumni Category:USA Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Blood Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Peachtree State Wrestling alumni Category:World Independent Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Alabama wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Second Generation Wrestlers